This invention relates generally to a structural frame member, and more particularly to a structural frame member that can be joined together with other frame members to form a frame assembly.
Frame members, such as window frame members, are commonly formed with a key passage that is adapted to receive a corner key used to secure adjacent frame members together. Typically, the key passage is in the form of an enclosed passage located within an inner area of the frame member. The key passage is defined by a series of walls, which are typically integrally formed with each other and with the remaining structure of the frame member, such as in an extrusion or pultrusion process. The present invention seeks to improve upon such prior art by providing a key passage defined by a series of walls that are not integrally formed with each other.
In accordance one aspect of the present invention, a structural frame member includes a body portion having a first section defining a number of axially extending passages and a second section defining a key passage area. A cap portion is configured for engagement with the key passage area. The cap portion and the key passage area of the body portion cooperate to define an enclosed key passage. The key passage area of the body portion may be defined by a pair of spaced apart protrusions that extend from a wall forming a part of the body portion, and the cap portion is configured for engagement with the pair of spaced apart protrusions. In one form, the cap portion and the pair of spaced apart protrusions include snap-type engagement structure that secures the cap portion to the pair of spaced apart protrusions upon application of a transversely directed force to the cap portion. Representatively, the first section of the body portion may be an outer section and the second section of the body portion may be an inner section, with the outer and inner sections being separated at least in part by the wall from which the spaced apart protrusions extend. In one embodiment, the body portion defines a depth, and the enclosed key passage defined by the key passage area of the body portion and the cap portion extends across a majority of the depth of the body portion.
The invention also contemplates a frame assembly formed of at least a pair of structural frame members and a method of assembling a structural frame member, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, aspects, and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.